


Solus Arthurius

by irishavalon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Tangled!AU, mild swearing and sex jokes, pretty OOC, secret valentine 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishavalon/pseuds/irishavalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been trapped in a tower by his half-sister for as long as he can remember. He longs to see the lights in the sky that appear every year on his birthday, but Morgana won't hear of it. But everything changes when the handsome rogue sorcerer, Albion Emrys, falls through his window one morning.</p><p>Merthur in Tangled, basically.</p><p>Merlin and Tangled are owned by BBC and Disney, respectively. I own nothing but this story. I do not permit this work to be posted anywhere but on this page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solus Arthurius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albionsbravest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Albionsbravest).



> Dedicated to Albionsbravest on Tumblr for Merthur Secret Valentine 2014, and also an early birthday present.
> 
> Merlin is rather out of character in this fic, so I apologize if that's not really your thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

 Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a handsome, rich, awesome man. If rich means rogue, awesome means powerful, handsome means, well, _shockingly_ handsome, and man means sorcerer, that is. But enough about me. This story starts with a young prince, with blond hair and blue eyes, who was a complete clotpole. But I'm getting ahead of myself. We begin before he was born.

There was once a king and queen, who ruled over a large and peaceful kingdom. The king and queen loved each other very much, and longed for a child to love as well. After trying for many years, the Queen, whose name was Igraine, finally became pregnant, and the kingdom and its king and queen began to look forward to the day when their dreams would come true. But just before the child was due to be born, the queen fell very ill. The king, called Uther, worried for his wife's health, and the life of their unborn child. He began to look for a cure for Igraine's malady. He searched every book in the palace library, until finally he found the solution to their problem. There was an age old legend that once, the single drop of sunlight fell to earth. Where it fell, a beautiful yellow flower had grown, Solus Arthurius. This flower had amazing healing powers. The king and his men searched far and wide for Solus Arthurius, and after many days and nights, finally located the flower.

The petals were stewed in a tea and fed to the ailing queen. Just as the legend foretold, the flower healed Igraine, and she gave birth to a little boy with beautiful blond hair. He was given the name Arthur, for the plant that had healed the queen, and the kingdom rejoiced. There was dancing and music, and the king and queen lit a lantern and sent it into the night sky to commemorate their son's birth.

But the happiness did not last. One night, after the king and queen had put young Arthur to bed, and had gone to bed themselves, a wicked woman snuck into the little prince's chambers. This was Morgana, estranged bastard daughter of King Uther. She relied on the flower as the source of her magical powers. Now that the flower was no more, she was becoming weak and haggard. Desperate to regain her power, she crept to the prince's cradle, gently took the boy's golden hair between her fingers, and whispered a spell.

“ _Solus Arthurius, fill me with your light,_

_Grant me the power of magic and might.”_

The boy's hair glowed around his head like a halo, and Morgana felt her magic returning to her body. She reached out a pair of scissors to cut a lock of the boy's hair, but as soon as she did so, Arthur's hair stopped glowing, and the lock of hair from which she had cut turned the bland color of dry straw. Horrified, Morgana stared at the sleeping child, feeling the magic slowly sap from her once more. There was nothing to do but steal the child away. She picked the child up, and he began to wail. Arthur in her arms, Morgana vanished into the night just as Uther and Igraine flew into the nursery.

Uther's men searched far and wide, but could not find the infant. The king and queen fell into despair, beginning to believe their son was lost to them forever. Every year on Arthur's birthday, the king and queen and the people of the kingdom released hundreds of lanterns into the sky, in the hope that the lost prince would one day return.

Morgana kept the child locked in a tower hidden away in a deep wood, using the magic in his hair to keep her powerful. Arthur's hair grew long as the years passed, and every year he watched the distant lights in the sky from his bedroom window, and he wondered what it was like beyond the tower he shared with his Aunt Morgana, from which she never let him leave.

 

 

**Eighteen Years Later**

I believe this is a good time to introduce you to your dashing young narrator. The name's Albion Emrys, and I'm a sorcerer. I'm the greatest sorcerer ever to live, actually. And on the morning of the day I met the prat, formerly known as Arthur, I was just completing a job. This job entailed me, your tall, dark, and handsome literary guide, stealing a beautiful and incredibly valuable crown right under the nose of twelve of the kingdom's greatest knights. And I did it, too. Quite easily, I might add. How'd I do it, you ask? You seem to have not been listening. I'm a bloody _sorcerer_ , okay? All I had to do was make myself invisible, waltz right into the throne room, nick the piece of jewelry, and waltz out again. The thickheaded soldiers didn't even turn around to look at the crown the entire time I was in the room. It was child's play, if you ask me.

Anyway, I climbed back up onto the roof, where my partners in crime were waiting, and let them gape at the crown when I held it up to them. “But—how did you?” Gwaine stuttered.

I scowled at him. “It's always the tone of surprise with you, you know? Just once, why couldn't you just say, 'Well done, mate'? Or, 'You're so bloody brilliant, Albion'?”

Lancelot smacked Gwaine on the back of his head. “The pompous bastard used magic to get it, Gwaine.”

Just then, the castle bells began to toll, and there was shouting below us. “Looks like they finally figured out they were guarding a pillow,” I said. “Let's get out of here.”

Gwaine, Lancelot, and I leapt from rooftop to rooftop until we reached the edge of the city, and then we took off through the forest, the castle guard close on our heels, shouting after us. I shot some spells back at them to hold them up for a bit. And then we reached a dead end. Rock rose high above us, and there was no way around. We could hear the guard barreling through the forest, getting closer with each passing second.

“Quick, give me a boost.” I said, turning to the boys. Gwaine snorted.

“What, and have you run off with the crown? And leave us trapped here? We're not stupid, Emrys.” Gwaine said.

“I can't believe you don't trust me. Come on, we're wasting time.” I said.

“Give me the crown, Albion. Then we'll give you a boost.” Lancelot said.

“But...” I sighed. “Fine.” I handed them the bag with the crown in it and Lance got on Gwaine's shoulders, and I climbed up them. When I reached the top of the rock, I turned back to them.

“All right, help us up, Emrys.” Lancelot said. I looked at them for a moment, listening to the guards in the distance. Then I grinned, and waved the leather bag above them.

“Sorry, friends. My hands are full. Say hi to the guards for me.” Then I turned and ran into the woods.

“EMRYS!” Gwaine and Lance shouted behind me, but I didn't look back. I ran for a long time, until I came face to face with one of the knights. He was one big man, with biceps practically spilling out of his armor, and straw colored hair. He looked stunning, but I snapped out of my amorous shock as he brandished a sword in my face.

“Oh, shit,” I muttered, then turned and sprinted in the other direction. After running for awhile, I heard the other knights; I was headed straight for them. I turned around, and saw the mammoth of a man was gaining on me. I darted under some vines that were hiding a stone archway. I pressed against the stone, trying to calm my heavy breathing. The huge knight and the other guards met just in front of the wall of leaves.

“Where did he go?” One of them asked.

“I don't know. I was following him, but I think we lost him.”

“We have to find that crown. Let's go this way.”

Their footsteps died away, and I let out my breath with relief. I put the bag around my neck and straightened up, my breath finally calming down. I looked around me, and found that I had stumbled into a clearing, surrounded by cliffs and trees, a river, and--

“Holy shit,” I muttered. Rising into the air before me stood a tall stone tower. I grinned; it was the perfect hiding place. I started to approach it.

 

 

Meanwhile, as I was running for my life, Arthur was preparing for a confrontation with his sister (whom he believed to be his Aunt). It was the day before his eighteenth birthday, and he was certain Aunt Morgana would let him see the lights in the sky up close, after all this time. He felt grown up enough to be able to leave the tower, at least this once, and was sure his aunt would see reason once he impressed upon her his desire to go.

But Morgana was out gathering food, and would not be back for another hour at least. Arthur tried to keep busy as best he could, reading the few books that were in the tower; painting the image of the floating lighrs upon the wall, which was filled with similar works of art; and fighting his bed post with a candlestick and pretending to be a knight like the characters in his books. But all the while, he couldn't quite concentrate. He kept going over in his head what he would say to Aunt Morgana when she arrived. He told himself not to be nervous, but that didn't help.

After what seemed like forever, Arthur heard Morgana's voice from the base of the tower. “Arthur, I'm back. Let down your hair!”

Arthur took a deep breath. _It's now or never_ , he thought. He approached the window slowly.

“Arthur!” Morgana called again.

“Coming, Aunt!” Arthur called back, stringing his long golden hair onto the pulley attached to the tower and letting it soar down to the ground. Aunt Morgana wrapped it around herself and gave it a gentle tug. Arthur began to slowly pull her up until she was level with the window. She climbed in and dusted herself off.

“Oh, Arthur. I don't know how you're able to do that, day after day. It must be exhausting, my dear.” she said, ruffling the hair at the top of his head.

“It's nothing, Aunt Morgana.” he said, fixing the hair she'd mussed up.

“Then I don't know why it takes so long.” Aunt Morgana said, and then began to laugh. “I'm just kidding, Arthur. You shouldn't be so serious all the time. It'll give you wrinkles.”

“Aunt, I have something to ask you about--”

“Good heavens, dear. This tower is a pigsty. When was the last time you cleaned it?” Morgana interrupted.

“Er...I'll clean it later. Anyway, what I wanted to ask is--”

“Arthur, dear, Aunt Morgana's feeling a little out of sorts. Would you do the spell for me?”

“Um...yes. All right.” Arthur responded, grabbing the comb and thrusting some of his hair into Morgana's hands. Then he said, so quickly Morgana could barely keep up, “ _Solus Arthurius, fill me with your light, give me the power of magic and might_.” His hair glowed bright for a moment, and thrust its power into Morgana, making her gasp.

“Gracious, Arthur. Not so fast next time.”

“Anyway. I'm sure you know what tomorrow is--” Arthur said, ignoring her scolding.

“Tomorrow? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, my child.”

“Um..okay. Well, Aunt, it's my birthday. I'm going to be eighteen this year, and I was wondering--”

“Well, I'm sorry, dear. That can't possibly be right. You had a birthday last year. I remember because you asked me to make you hazelnut soup.”

“Well, that's the funny thing about birthdays, Aunt. They're...they're kind of an annual thing.”

When Morgana didn't respond, Arthur continued. “There's something I want more than anything for this birthday. I've wanted it for quite a few birthdays, actually.”

“Yes, yes. Get to the point, dear.” Morgana said, moving to pick up the dishes sitting on the table. Arthur sighed. _Ask, Arthur_ , he thought, _What are you afraid of?_

“I want to see the lights, Aunt Morgana.” he said in a rush.

“Lights? What lights do you mean, Arthur?”

“The floating lights. The ones in the sky every year on my birthday.”

“You mean the stars.”

“No, Aunt. They're not stars. I've watched stars, too, and they don't move as quickly as these lights do.” Arthur said. “And these appear only on my birthday, no other day of the year. I feel like they're for me. And I want to know what they are. I can only do that if I'm closer to them than I am in this tower. Please, _please_ , take me to see them, Aunt Morgana.”

“Outside? You want me to let you outside?” Morgana asked, approaching Arthur. She pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. “What have I always told you about the outside world, Arthur?”

Arthur looked down at his bare feet, already regretting having asked to leave the tower. “That it's very dangerous.”

“Exactly, my dear.”

Arthur looked up at her. “But I'm almost eighteen. I must be mature enough to be able to handle the outside world. I've been practicing, and--”

“Yes,” Morgana frowned and looked at the bed across the room. “You are very good at attacking a piece of wood with a candlestick, dearest. But what will you do when you're faced with a _moving_ target? One that can actually fight back?” She looked back at Arthur and smiled.

“Um...I--”

“Exactly, Arthur. There are men four times as big as you out there. They could crush you with one hand. Ruffians, thugs, rogues. They could tear your head off with their sharp teeth longer than your index finger.” She picked up his hand, and extended his forefinger. She bore her teeth as if to bite his head off, and Arthur flinched. “There are men who can control the lightening with powerful magic, strike you down with one blow. Tigers and lions and dragons abound in the outside world, Arthur. Vicious creatures who would kill you soon as look at you. Fiends that hunt in the dark, and kill you in your sleep.” She shut the windows, and darkness fell throughout the tower. Arthur curled up on the stone floor, shaking, his imagination convincing him he saw beasts and razor-toothed men in the thick blackness. A shadow became a dragon, the dim outline of a chair transformed into a ravenous wolf.

“Aunt Morgana, open the shutters, please!” Arthur cried, hiding his head in his arms. The room filled with light again, and Morgana was kneeling before the young man. Arthur threw his arms around her. She smoothed his hair.

“Arthur?”

“Yes, Aunt?” He looked up at her from the warm circle of her arms.

“Never ask to leave this tower again. Do you understand, child?”

“Yes, Aunt Morgana.”

She kissed the top of his head and stood up. She wrapped herself once more in her dark cloak. “Now, I'm going to gather the ingredients for your favorite meal to have on your birthday. Clean this room while I'm gone, all right?”

“I will. See you soon.” Arthur said. Morgana returned to the base of the tower using Arthur's hair again, and then she was gone. Arthur sighed and flopped onto his bed. _Well, that's that_ , he thought. _I tried._

 

 

 

Finally, I had reached the tower. Using a couple of arrows, I climbed slowly up the stone wall. When I got to the top, I climbed in through the window and shut the shutters. I breathed heavily for a moment, and then opened up the satchel, taking the strap off of my neck. The crown glinted inside the bag, and I sighed.

“Alone at last.” I said with a grin. Then something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black.

Arthur had knocked me out with a candlestick. Gasping, he ran behind the wardrobe. After a moment, when the stranger on the ground didn't move, he approached me, the candlestick extended in front of him like a sword. He nudged the back of my head with the stick. When I still hadn't come to, he remembered Aunt Morgana saying that men had razor sharp teeth. With the end of the candlestick, he carefully nudged my bottom lip down slightly. My teeth looked like his teeth, and Arthur doubted they were capable of biting off his head. He breathed a sigh of relief. He continued to stare at me, nudging a bit of my hair away from my face.

“Why, you're not scary at all. You look quite harmless.” Arthur murmured. Suddenly my eyes opened, and I groaned. Panicked, Arthur smacked me with that blasted candlestick again, and I was out once more.

Arthur looked around wildly, trying to figure out where to put this stranger. His eyes fell upon the wardrobe. He dragged my unconscious body laboriously to the closet. After several minutes of struggling to lift me into the closet, he finally managed to shut the door, at which point the doors opened and my body landed on him. He squeaked slightly, and pulled himself out from under me. After a few more minutes, he was able to get me back in the wardrobe and barricade the door with a chair under the handles. He panted for a few moments, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Okay. I have a person in the wardrobe.” He muttered to himself. His eyes widened. “Oh my God, I have a person in my wardrobe! What was I thinking?” He started pacing and arguing with himself. “No, no. This is great. This is okay. There's a person in my wardrobe! That's really cool!” He laughed and smiled. “This'll show Aunt Morgana! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself outside. Even with just a candlestick!” He tossed the candlestick into the air like a baton, but he caught it off balance, and it flipped and hit the side of his head. He groaned and rubbed his temple.

It was then that Arthur noticed the satchel, which lay partially open and forgotten on the stone floor of the room near the wardrobe. Something glinted in the bag, reflecting the sunlight streaming in from the window, which Arthur had opened once more. He bent down and took out the golden, glittering crown. It was set with gleaming jewels, rubies and emeralds and sapphires. But Arthur did not know how valuable the item was. He had, after all, been locked up in this tower his whole life. In fact, he did not even know what it was. He slipped it on his wrist, but it was too large to belong there. He tried to pull it on like a belt, but of course it was too small for that. Finally, hesitantly, he placed it on his head. He looked in the mirror, and the image triggered something in his head, a tiny memory, almost like a dream. As swiftly as it had come, however, it was gone, and he could not remember what the thought had been. He frowned at his reflection, and took the crown off of his head.

“Arthur!”

Arthur jumped at Aunt Morgana's voice coming from the clearing. He snatched up the satchel, replaced the crown within it, and put the satchel and its contents into the vase by the door. Then he hurried over to the window, taking one last look at the closed wardrobe.

“Arthur! Pull me up, please, dear.” Morgana called.

“Yes, Aunt.” Arthur replied, putting some of his hair in the pulley and letting it fall to the ground.

“I have a surprise for you!” Morgana said as she wrapped the hair around her.

“Me too,” Arthur answered, his heart pounding even faster than it had this morning, when he'd summoned the courage to ask Aunt Morgana to take him to the lights.

“Ooh! I bet my surprise is better!”

“I really doubt it, Aunt.” Arthur murmured, half glancing back at the wardrobe.

As soon as Morgana was sitting on the window sill, she grinned at Arthur. “I found a raspberry bush. I'm going to make a raspberry tart to go with the hazelnut soup, your favorite! Surprise!”

“That's great, Aunt. Um... there's something I need to tell you.”

“Oh, Arthur, dear, I hate leaving you after you get so afraid. It just kills me. Just saps the magic from my veins, it's really quite a pain.”

“Um...right. Well, I know you think I can't make it outside of the tower, but--”

“Honey, I _know_ you can't make it out there. I thought we agreed this conversation was over, Arthur.” She frowned at him as she poured raspberries from her basket into a clay bowl.

“Well, if you would just--”

“We're done talking about it, dear.”

“No, but--”

“Arthur...”

Arthur began to back up towards the wardrobe, and placed a hand on the handle.

“Oh, come on, Morg--”

“Enough! You are not leaving this tower, Arthur! Ever!” Morgana shouted. Her magic swept out from her, banging the shutters open and closed, making the curtains rustle violently as though shaken by a strong wind. Arthur jumped, and withdrew his hand from the closet door. He dropped his gaze sadly.

Morgana sighed. “Great. Now I'm the bad guy, aren't I?”

Arthur turned away, thinking. “I was only going to say, Aunt Morgana, I know what I would like for my birthday.” He said quietly.

“And what is that?” Morgana said shortly.

Arthur wrung his hands nervously. “Some paint. Made from the red soil by the Caerleon Mountain range that you made for me once.” He said carefully.

Morgana looked at him. “Arthur, that's a three-day journey.”

“I just thought it would be better than the... the stars.”

Morgana sighed again. “Will you be all right on your own?”

“I always am, Aunt. I know I'm safe in the tower.”

Morgana and Arthur began to pack a basket of food for her journey. Then Morgana wrapped herself in her cloak once more, and hugged Arthur good bye.

“I'll be home in three days, dear. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Aunt.”

Then Morgana left the tower and set off for the Caerleon Mountains. Arthur watched her go until she was out of sight.

When he could no longer see her, he ran back to the wardrobe, pulled the chair away, and cautiously opened the door. After a moment, the stranger fell, slumped, into the seat of the chair, still unconscious. Arthur tied the stranger up with his hair and backed into the shadows to wait until the stranger came to.

When I didn't wake up for a few minutes, Arthur filled a cup of water and slowly approached me. He tossed the water at my face, and then scurried back to the shadows while I woke up instantly, sputtering water.

“What the--? Where am I?” I said, looking around. I remembered running from the guards, seeing a tower, climbing it, and then... Then I was knocked unconscious. I gasped. “Where's the satchel?” I tried to stand up, but then I saw I was tied to the chair with... “Is this hair?”

“Struggling...struggling is pointless!” I looked up, and out of the shadows walked a man about my age. A very attractive man, with the exception of the superhuman-length gold hair. He had high cheekbones, rosy lips, and bright blue eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments.

“Man, you have got some long hair. Mind if I ask why?” I said, shooting him one of my most flirtatious grins. But he wasn't looking at me. Instead he started circling me, brandishing a brass candlestick for some reason.

“I know why you're here, and I am _not_ afraid of you.” He said.

“Huh?” I responded ever so eloquently, watching him circle me.

He stopped walking and looked me in the eyes. “Who are you? And how did you find me?”

It was clearly time to break out the Shakespeare. I fixed the man with my most dramatic expression, and said in a soft, smoky voice, “I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but let me just say...” _Shit, what was the next line?_ “Hi.” _Nailed it._ I gave the man a crooked grin and raised my eyebrows. “How are you on this fine morning, my lovely ray of sunshine? The name's Albion Emrys. How's your day going?”

The man continued to stare at me in utter confusion. He let out a laugh that _almost_ sounded like a scoff. “Who else knows where I am, Albion Emrys?” He said, extending the candlestick so the tip was nearly touching my nose.

I rolled my eyes. “All right, Sunshine--”

“My name is _Arthur_.”

“Arthur, right, sure. Nice to meet you. Look, I was in the forest, running from the guards, found your tower, and--,” I suddenly remembered the satchel again. “Where's my satchel?”

“It's hidden where you'll never find it.”

I looked around and my eyes fell on a vase near a closed door. I looked back at Arthur and raised my eyebrows. “It's in the vase isn't it?” The candlestick came flying at my head, yet again, and....

I was soaking wet again, my head throbbing. “Gods Above, would you stop doing that?”

“ _Now_ it's hidden where you'll never find it.” Arthur said. I sighed heavily. What the hell had I gotten myself into? “What do you want to do with my hair?” Arthur continued, starting to circle me again.

“Huh?” I said again.

“Sell it? Cut it? Steal its powers?”

“Powers? What? I don't want to do anything with your hair, Sunshine! I just want to _get out of it_ and be on my merry way. With that satchel, of course.”

“You _don't_ want it?”

“ _Why_ on earth would I want your hair? I've got my own. It's quite soft, I might add. Have a feel, sweetheart.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_.”

After a moment of silence, Arthur continued. “Well, in that case, I'm prepared to make you a deal.”

“No need to make a deal here, lovely. You can touch my beautiful hair anytime.”

“What? No, I don't want to touch your hair. Have you heard of the lights that appear in the sky once a year? The ones that will appear tomorrow evening?”

“You mean the lanterns for the lost prince?” I asked, frowning at him.

“They're lanterns!” He exclaimed excitedly. “I knew they weren't stars like Aunt says.”

I wasn't following any of this, so I didn't answer. This was the strangest man I had ever laid eyes on. Sexy, sure, I'll admit, but bizarre.

“Right.” Arthur continued, addressing me again. “You will take me to see these lanterns, and return me here safely afterwards. Then, and only then, will I give you back your precious satchel.”

“Um..yeah. Unfortunately that is not in the realm of possibility for me, as the kingdom and I aren't exactly bosom friends at the moment. I propose a little ride on the Albion express instead and we'll call it even. How does that sound?”

Arthur stared at me, and then said, “I'm not sure what that means. But know this, Albion Emrys, you can search every inch of this tower and you will never find that satchel without my help. Be that as it may, but I have chosen to trust you.”

“Not the best choice, honestly.” I said.

Arthur ignored me, approaching me until his nose was mere inches from mine. “I have made my offer. Take it or leave it.”

I sighed. “Look, I wanted to spare you from the puppy dog eyes, but it looks like I have no choice.” I said, staring at him with wide, sappy eyes, my eyebrows raised, my mouth innocent. Arthur's expression never changed. Finally I looked away. “God dammit! It's like flirting with a brick wall. All right! I'll take you to see the lights.”

“Fantastic!” Arthur exclaimed, breaking into a grin. He disentangled me from his hair. “All right! Let's go!” He said. He started skipping around the tower, squealing, “Yay!” It was actually pretty cute, but also very annoying.

I stood up, stretched, rubbed my aching head, and walked over to the window, where the arrows I had used to climb up the tower were still resting. I set to work trying to slowly descend the wall. I was almost halfway down before I noticed Arthur was still standing in the window. I looked up and called, “You coming, Sunshine?” I heard him take a deep breath, and suddenly he was riding his hair down to the ground, squealing like a toddler on a swing. He started rolling around on the grass and splashing through the brook that ran beside the tower. It occurred to me that maybe this boy had never been outside of the tower. There didn't seem to be any doors on the outside, after all.

“This is the best day ever!” Arthur shouted. I rolled my eyes and leapt the last few feet to the ground.

“Oh no.” Arthur stopped short and plopped onto the grass. “This would kill Aunt Morgana. I've never disobeyed her before. What was I thinking?”

I opened my mouth to respond, but Arthur lay on his back and stared up at the blue sky. “But she'll be okay,” Arthur went on. “I'll be home and safe before she comes home.” Then he sat up quickly. “But what if she comes back early? What if something happens to me?” He stood up and started pacing. He was crazy; I almost couldn't keep up with his crazy.

“Nothing will happen to me.” Arthur continued quietly to himself, walking back and forth. “Albion will make sure nothing happens to me. And the Caerleon Mountains are three days away.” He sighed heavily and plopped back down on the ground again, face down.

I cleared my throat and approached him slowly. “Look,” I said, “I only caught bits and pieces of that, but it appears you're having a crisis. Overprotective guardian, sneaking out of the house, going behind her back. This is some pretty serious stuff, Sunshine. Will this absolutely snap your dear aunt's heart in two? Definitely. But that's part of growing up. You just gotta give your dear old aunt the finger.”

Arthur looked horrified. “You really think this would snap Aunt Morgana's heart?” Arthur gasped, turning pale.

“Like a little twig, dearie.” I said, stamping on the nearest stick.

“Oh God, what have I done?” Arthur gasped, burying his face in his hands. I put my arm around him.

“There, there. It'll be okay. Let's just go back to the tower, you won't destroy your aunt's soul, I get my satchel, and we part fuck-- I mean, _bosom_ buddies.” I started to lead him gently toward the tower, but he stopped short.

“No. I want to see the lights. We had a deal.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, my heart falling.

“Absolutely.” Arthur replied resolutely.

“All righty then. If you insist.”

“I do.”

We started heading towards the break in the surrounding mountain. Just before we reached the archway, a bush to our right started rustling. Arthur gasped and hid behind me, brandishing his candlestick at the plant and trembling.

“W-What is it? Ruffians, thugs, r-rogues?” He asked shakily. I rolled my eyes and parted the branches by magic. In the center of the bush was a gray rabbit with five blind baby rabbits beside her. Arthur sighed with relief and moved away from me.

“You have magic like Aunt Morgana.” He said. I nodded slowly, not really listening.

“And I'm guessing it would be a good idea to avoid ruffians, thugs, and rogues, then?” I asked, suddenly struck with a plan.

Arthur chuckled nervously. “Yeah. Probably.” He smiled a bit.

“Well, then. Better get a move on.” I said briskly. “Land sakes, would you look at the time! You must be starving, Sunshine. I know a delicious tavern we can eat at.”

“Um...okay.” Arthur responded brightly. “Lead the way.”

We set off through the forest. I smiled a little to myself; I'd be reunited with that crown by sundown, I was sure of it.

 

 

We walked for about an hour. The tavern was farther away than I remembered it, but eventually we came to a break in the trees, and there sat a quiet-looking building ahead of us.

“This is it?” Arthur asked skeptically.

“The one and only. The Risen Sun. Now, don't let the rough exterior fool you, Sunshine. This is a four-star joint right her.” I slapped the sign post in punctuation; it creaked tiredly and sagged some more to the left. I grinned at Arthur persuasively.

“Uh...okay. Let's go in.”

I held the door open for him, and we both entered the tavern. I watched Arthur's eyes grow wider and wider as he looked around. “Ruffians...Rogues...” his lips mouthed, the color draining from his face.

“Mmm mmm, what is that tasty smell? I'm getting part sweat, part smoke, and part balls. How about you, Sunshine?” I asked, grinning.

One of the men approached us; Arthur began to shake like a leaf beside me. The large man thrust a piece of paper in my face. “Is this you?” I moved my head back a bit so I could read the page. It was a picture of my face. Above the drawing read, 'Wanted: Albino Emrys'. I sighed.

“Now they're just being mean.” The castle guard could never get my name right on the wanted posters. I'd seen Albo, Albin, and Alibon, but Albino was taking it a bit too far. I mean, who ever heard of someone named Albino?

The man frowned, and turned to one of the others. “Oskar, go find the guards.”

“On my way, boss.” The man named Oskar left the tavern.

“We should tie him up. Make sure he doesn't escape.” One of the men said. They began to surround me.

“Now fellas,” I said. “Let's not act too rashly, or I'll have to resort to my magic.”

“I heard it was all just slight of hand.” One of them replied.

“How dare you question my powers!” I exclaimed.

“Stop it!” Arthur said. “He's my guide. Stop, I said!”

But the men just shoved him out of the way and continued to surround me. I backed up slowly, and bumped into another one of the men.

“Look out!” Someone shouted. The first man looked up, and leapt out of way just before the chandelier crashed to the ground. Everyone looked towards the bar, where Arthur stood, the rope that was attached to the chandelier dangling in front of him. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at the men.

“I said, stop it. This man is taking me to see the floating lanterns, which is the one thing I've wanted for my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't you ever wanted to do something or be something so much?” He cried. There was dead silence in the tavern for a few minutes. Then the first man began to approach Arthur. Arthur took a step back nervously. The man stopped just in front of him.

“Yes. You are right.” He said. “Once, I wanted to be a pianist.” He stomped over to the piano and began to play a concerto. “I used to compose music, and everything.”

Another man stepped forward. “I want to fall in love!” He exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. “What? Just because I look like a pirate doesn't mean I can't be Romeo!”

“Speaking of Romeo, I've always wanted to recite Shakespeare on stage.” Another man said. He put one hand to his chest and extended his other arm outward. “ 'Lo, what light through yonder window breaks?'”

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; it was as if Arthur had placed a spell on them. Man after man stepped forward and confessed their secret desires. One pressed flowers, another wrote poetry, still another wanted to be a lion tamer.

“What about you?” I looked up, and realized the first man was speaking to me. He glared at me venomously. I took a step back nervously.

“Who, me?”

“Do you see any other Albino Emrys-es in the room?”

“Well, technically speaking, I don't even see one...” I muttered.

“Dream, you, what is it?” He snarled.

“Humor us, Albion.” Arthur said, looking through a book with Mr. Flower-Presser's work inside. I sighed and held up my hands.

“Fine. Fine, you want to know my dream? I want to make enough money to buy an island and live there all by myself for the rest of my life.” I sighed dreamily. “Yep, that'd be the life.”

Everyone stared at me for awhile, half of the men glaring for some reason. “What?” I asked. The first man opened his mouth just as the door banged open.

“I've found them!” Oskar cried. “I found the guards!”

“Oh, shit.” I muttered.

“Quick, behind the bar.” The first one said, looking between Arthur and me. The boy and I ducked behind the wood just as the guards came stampeding in.

“Where is he?” came a booming voice. I peeked cautiously over the bar as one of the men directed the guards to the second floor. I suppressed a moan. The guard who had spoken was the big, burly man I had run from earlier that day. And with the guards, in chains, were Gwaine and Lance. _Shit_ , I thought again.

The guards hurried up the stairs, and then the first man was standing behind us. He nodded to his right, and then pushed down a beer tap with a sun at the top of it. Part of the wall beside us opened outward when he did, revealing a staircase leading down into a dimly lit cavern. Arthur and I crawled over to the opening.

“Go, seek what you desire,” the man said.

“Thanks,” I said. “I will.”

“Your dream sucks, Albino. I was talking to Goldilocks here.”

“Thank you, Mister...” Arthur began.

“Boris. The name's Boris.”

“Thank you, Boris.” He kissed the side of Boris's scruffy face, much to Boris's and my surprise. Boris flushed.

“You boys had better get out of here,” he said. “Before the guards come back down.”

Arthur and I hurried down the passageway. I grabbed a lantern hanging from a hook on the wall while Arthur tried to gather as much of his hair as possible. With my free hand, I scooped up as much of it as I could carry.

“Don't you ever cut this thing?” I asked. He glanced back at me as we walked through the tunnel.

“I can't.” he said. I waited for him to elaborate, but he did not.

“Why?” I prompted.

“I...I can't tell you.”

“Okay.... So why couldn't your aunt take you to see the lights?”

“I asked her. She said no.”

“Why?”

“Can't tell you that, either. It's a long story.”

I sighed. “Fine.”

“This way!”

A voice that sounded a lot like one of the guards came from the entrance of the tunnel. Arthur and I both jumped.

“Shit. Run. _Run!_ ”

Arthur and I took off down the tunnel. After running (and tripping over hair) for awhile, we finally came to the end of the tunnel. We stood on a stone ledge, and expanding before us was a deep stone canyon. To the right and left of us were other breaks in the mountainside. Three of the guards appeared out of the right opening.

“Albion... Who's that?” Arthur asked nervously.

“Uh... They're not too fond of me.” I replied. To our left, Gwaine and Lancelot ran out of a tunnel.

“Who's _that_?” Arthur repeated.

“They're not fond of me either.”

“Emrys!”

Arthur and I whirled around, and saw the buff, muscly knight behind us, drawing his sword.

“Who's _that_?” Arthur exclaimed again.

“I think it's safe to assume that no one here likes me, all right?” I told him, as the guard began to approach us. Arthur looked around, and then thrust his candlestick into my hands.

“Take it. I have a plan.” He said.

“What pl--? _Whoa!_ ” I began, but just at that moment the guard let out a yell and ran at me, sword aloft. It was all I could do to turn away from Arthur and meet the knight's thrusted blade with the candlestick. He advanced upon me, but I managed to parry each attack.

“What the hell is that?” he asked, grimacing at my weapon.

“Candlestick. Who knew, right?” I said happily, raising my eyebrows. He only snarled in reply and swung his sword at my head.

Meanwhile, Arthur had tossed some of his hair around a slab of wood extending over the canyon to act as a makeshift pulley, and leapt off the ledge.

“What the fuck? Sunshine!” I yelled, still fighting the blond guard.

Arthur soared through the air and landed at the bottom of the basin.

“Albion! Grab the hair!” I glanced in his direction, and the guard almost knocked the candlestick out of my hands. Scrambling, I managed to catch it before it flew to the bottom of the canyon. I grasped it in one hand, catching the hair flying at me with the other. I only had time to think, _This is so bizarre,_ before Arthur pulled and I was swinging across the basin, while the guards, Gwaine, and Lancelot all watched me in awe. The guard I had been fighting roared with frustration.

Just as I reached the ground, I heard a guard shout, “Men! The dam! Come on!”

Arthur and I turned to taunt them, but suddenly a strange sound filled the basin. It didn't sound good. As one, Arthur and I looked up at the wooden wall looming above us that I previously hadn't noticed. It stood between two sides of stone. The sound was the wood splitting as the guards hacked at it.

“Let's get out of here!” a guard's voice echoed. “That should do it.” With a loud crack, the wall broke, and a huge wave of water replaced it, falling rapidly into the canyon.

I grabbed Arthur's hand. “Come on! This way!” I spotted an opening in the rock behind us. We took off towards it. The water roared behind us. I glanced back, and caught sight of Gwaine and Lance trying to escape the coming tidal wave, the guards having forgotten about them in their haste to get out of the way.

Arthur and I ran into the cave, but it wasn't a tunnel. There was no exit. The water followed us in, filling the cavern quickly. Arthur tried without success to break the stone wall behind us. I took a deep breath and dove into the water, searching frantically for a way out.

I came back up, and tried to push at the stone wall once more. I gasped when a sharp piece of rock cut my palm, but dove back into the water. I still didn't find any opening. “There's nothing.” I said when I came up for air again. Arthur shook his head wildly, and dove back into the water. He came up sputtering, and I grabbed him by his upper arms. “No, look at me. Arthur, it's no use. There's no way out. We're trapped.”

“God, this is all my fault.” Arthur said, shaking his head again. He pushed wet hair out of his face and hugged himself tightly. Tears filled his eyes. “I'm so sorry, Albion.” He started to cry. I looked away, breathing slowly. I clutched my bleeding hand.

After awhile, I murmured, “Merlin.”

“What?” Arthur looked at me, wiping tears away.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. “My real name is Merlin Emrys. Since I'm going to die here, I figured someone should know.”

After a beat, Arthur said, “I have magic hair that glows when I recite a spell.”

I stared at him skeptically as the water continued to rise around us. “Huh?” Arthur's eyes widened.

“I have magic hair that glows when I say a spell! This is great! _Solus Arthurius, fill me with your light, grant me the power of magic and--”_ The water filled the cavern at that moment, and we went under. Suddenly, Arthur's hair began to glow, like a floating, underwater ray of sunlight. I gasped, and then covered my mouth to save my breath. Arthur grinned at me, and turned to look around. I followed suit, and soon we found a pile of loose-looking rocks. We began to dig through them, and slowly the stones gave way. They collapsed, and we flew out of the hole like a cork from a bottle, landing in a river in the sunlight. Arthur came up first, and then me, gasping and coughing. Arthur climbed out of the river onto the bank, but I stood at the edge, feeling my eyes widen.

“His hair glows.” I muttered to myself. “Oh my god, his hair glows!”

“Merlin--” Arthur began.

“I had no idea. Why does your hair glow?”

“Merlin--”

“Holy shit, I think I'm going to pass out--”

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur shouted.

“ _What?_ ” I yelled back, panting heavily and clutching my injured hand.

“It doesn't just glow.”

“It doesn't? Does it sing, too?”

“No...”

“Dance?”

“Just shut up and come over here, you idiot.”

I climbed out of the water and walked over to him, dripping wet. Arthur sat down on a log and I plopped down beside him.

“It has magical powers, too.”

“I should've known.”

“Give me your hand.”

“Why?” I asked. He sighed heavily and grabbed my bleeding hand. Wrapping his gold hair around it, he repeated the spell he'd used in the cave.

“ _Solus Arthurius, fill me with your light,_

_Grant me the power of magic and might.”_

The hair glowed brightly once more, and I flinched. Arthur glanced up at me with irritation. “Just be still. Trust me.” he said. He shut his eyes and placed a hand over mine, sandwiching the gold shining strands between our two palms. After a moment, his hair returned to its normal color, and he unwrapped it from my hand. The cut was gone, and there wasn't even a scar. I stared at my hand in horror.

“Holy shit.” I said.

“Yeah,” Arthur said, peeking at me from under his yellow eyelashes. “I know.”

“It healed my hand.”

“Yep.”

“You know, I could have done that myself. I'm a very powerful sorcerer.”

“Right, okay.” Arthur said, frowning at me.

“But thanks anyway.” I replied after a second.

Arthur smiled a little bit. “It's nothing.”

“So...How long has it been doing that, exactly?” I asked.

“Uh...Forever, I guess?”

“Holy shit.” I said again.

“I know. It's very powerful. Aunt Morgana told me that someone tried to cut it while I was a baby. They wanted the magic for themselves. They snuck into my house at night, and killed my parents when my mother and father tried to stop them. But once it's cut, it just turns a duller blond color, and loses its properties.” He pushed back his hair to reveal a small lock of straw colored hair, much shorter than the rest of it.

“That's why Aunt and I.... I mean, that's why I've never...”

“Why you never left the tower.” I finished.

“Yeah.” Arthur said, dropping his eyes. “It's Aunt Morgana's way of keeping me safe.”

“And you're still going to go back, after you've seen the world?” I asked incredulously. To me it seemed like this aunt of his was bad news, keeping him cooped up all his life.

“I don't know...” Arthur said slowly. “Probably. It's complicated.”

I turned to the bare ground before us, and murmured an incantation. A campfire rose up, warming us almost instantly. I turned back to look at Arthur, and we stared at each other in silence for awhile, Arthur worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, which was actually kind of adorable. Then he smiled cunningly at me.

“So,” he said, nudging me gently with his elbow. “Your real name is Merlin, is it? Merlin Emrys.”

“Oh, yeah.” I chuckled to hide my embarrassment. I should have just let my real name die with me; now it was out in the open. “Well, if you want the truth, I grew up in an orphanage. There wasn't much to do, so I spent a lot of time reading. One of my favorite books was about this king, Albion, the greatest ruler the world has ever known. He had everything, bravery, riches, castles, chicks.... And, for a kid with barely anything but the clothes on his back, it seemed like the better option, I guess.”

Arthur watched me in silence, waiting for me to go on. “I hope you know you're sworn to secrecy on this. It could ruin my reputation, you know?”

Arthur smiled. “Right. We can't have that,” He said sarcastically.

“Well a cool pseudonym is all a man has.” I said.

“Of course, _Albino_.” He teased. I smiled.

“Yeah, it would help if they could _remember_ my cool pseudonym.”

We watched each other for a little while longer. The silence was starting to feel a little bit awkward, so I stood up and gestured vaguely toward the fire. “I should.... I better get some more firewood.” I said.

“All right.” Arthur replied. “And by the way, I like Merlin better than Albion.”

“Well,” I said. “That would make you the only one. But thanks.” I walked back into the woods and out of sight.

Arthur watched me disappear into the trees, smiling a bit.

“Oh, he is _charming_ , isn't he, my dear?”

Arthur jumped violently and whirled around. “Aunt—Aunt Morgana!”

“Hello, Arthur.” Morgana approached him and threw her arms around him. “I'm so glad you're all right.

“How...How did you find me?” Arthur asked in surprise.

“Oh it was easy. I just smelled for the lovely stench of teenage disobedience and followed my nose.” Morgana said haughtily.

“Aunt--”

Morgana pulled away and grasped Arthur's arm. “Come now. You've had your fun. Time to go home.”

“No, wait! Listen, I've been having such a great adventure. I don't want to go home yet! And I...I've met someone.” Arthur said, stopping.

Morgana smiled. “Ah, yes. The thieving sorcerer. I'm so proud of you, darling. Come along.” she said sarcastically, tugging him along.

“Wait, please, Aunt Morgana. I think he might... like me.”

“Oh, my dear Arthur. How naïve you are. Please, why would he like you? Look at you, honey, with your long tangled hair, and your blue eyes much too big for your face, your tiny feet, and complete ignorance of the world? How could he like you? He'll just abandon you, sweetie. Let's go home before he breaks your sweet, innocent little heart.”

“No! You're wrong, Aunt! Merlin cares about me.” Arthur said.

Morgana turned to look at him. “Ah, I see. You think you're so mature. You think that in a day you've come to know more than your dear old aunt. Well, fine, if that's the way you want to do it. Why not test his so-called love for you?” She tossed the leather bag at him. Arthur caught it; inside was the crown. “As soon as you give him that crown, I can assure you, sweetling, he will be gone in a flash. Then you'll understand why it's best if you just stayed at home.”

“Fine. Maybe I will.” Arthur said.

“Good. Don't come crying to your dear aunt when he abandons you.” She said, pulling her cloak tightly around her. Her magic swirled around her body and when it dissipated, the witch was gone.

It was at that moment when I came out of the woods, carrying firewood. He hid the satchel behind him quickly, but I had seen it. In fact, I'd been hiding behind a tree during his entire conversation with his aunt. I don't know why I kept my eavesdropping a secret, why I didn't do what Morgana claimed I would, and snatch the crown and vanish. I think I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't Big and Bad, that I didn't always have to hurt people.

“So am I gonna be even more powerful in my right hand now that your hair has healed it, because if so, a sorcerer can always use more power...” I trailed off when I saw his face. “Hey,” I asked. “What's up, Sunshine?” I wondered for a moment if he would show me the satchel then, but he didn't.

“Nothing. Just tired.” He tried to smile. “Big day tomorrow. I should probably get some rest.”

“Uh...Right.”

“Good night, Merlin.”

“Night, Arthur. Are you sure nothing's wrong?”

“Positive.” Arthur grinned, but it looked forced. I smiled back, and he stretched out on the ground and shut his eyes. I put some more wood on the fire and then lay down myself. It was a long time before I went to sleep.

 

 

I awoke the next morning to something prodding my cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw the big, blond guard, pointing his sword at my face.

“Is that a weapon in your hand, or are you just happy to see me?” I asked, rolling over.

“Get up, Emrys!” the man snarled.

“Gods, fine. No need to get your trousers in a knot. All you had to do was ask.” I said, standing up. The sword prodded my chest and I put up my hands. “See? No candlestick this time. I'm unarmed, so you can put that away. No one wants to see that little thing.”

“Stop making dick jokes! Put your hands behind your back.”

“All right, all right. No sense of humor, got it.”

“Do it!”

“Not with you, thanks.”

“ _Emrys!”_

“Fine!” I put my hands behind my back just as Arthur ran between us.

“Stop!” he said.

“Out of my way, boy!” the guard yelled.

“No.”

“I'm warning you.”

“Stop it. Seriously. Just listen. Look, today is kind of a really big day for me, and I need you to not arrest him.”

“And why would I do what you want?”

“See, when I say big day, I mean the biggest day of my life, and I need him to help me get to where I need to go, okay?”

“I really don't care, mister.” The guard said.

“Well... did I mention it's my birthday?”

The guard's eyes widened, and he stared at Arthur for awhile.

“Really, just twenty-four hours, sir. And then you and Merlin can chase each other around the world to your heart's content. Deal?” The guard frowned for a long time, and then he sighed.

“Fine.”

“Really?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Really?” I parroted, skeptically.

“Sure. Why not? But after today, Emrys, I will capture you. Do I make myself clear?” He thrust the sword at my face.

“Crystal.” I said.

“And no more dick jokes. You're not sixteen.”

“How do you know?”

Arthur cleared his throat, and we looked at him. “So... can we get a move on? We have to get to the kingdom by this evening.”

“You didn't say anything about the kingdom. If I walk in there with Albion Emrys and he's not in chains, I could lose my job. Or worse.”

“We'll take care of everything, sir. You won't have to be seen with him.” Arthur said. He sounded more professional than I'd ever heard him.

The three of us began to walk through the forest, Arthur leading the way.

“So, what's your name, sir?”

“Percival.”

“Percival. How nice. I'm Arthur. That's Merlin. Albion is a pseudonym.” Arthur said.

“ _Arthur_. I told you not to tell anyone.” I said while Percival snickered behind his hand.

“Oops, sorry. I forgot.”

“Clotpole.” I muttered.

“What was that?” Arthur asked.

“I called you a clotpole.”

“Define clotpole.”

“In four words?”

“Sure.”

“Um.. Arthur the Sunshine boy.” Percival snickered harder.

“Piss off, Merlin.” Arthur said, glancing back at me, the grin on his face betraying his attempt to be rude.

We continued walking for about a half an hour. I stepped on Percival's foot accidentally. He elbowed me in response, and I shoved him back. Soon we were flapping our arms and sissy slapping each other in a childish display I doubt we'd ever admit to having done.

“ _Boys_.” Arthur said.

“What?” Percival and I said at once, with false innocence.

“Hands to yourselves.”

“Or what?” I asked.

“Or I'll bind your wrists together with my hair, you idiots.” he said.

“Fine.” I said dejectedly. We walked on in silence. Finally the trees parted, and the kingdom stretched out before us. Arthur stopped short and stared at the scene in front of us.

“Wow.” he whispered.

“Welcome to Camelot, Arthur.” Percival said.

After a moment, Arthur turned to look at us. “Okay, we'll need to disguise you, Percival.”

“ _Me_?” Percival asked indignantly. “I'm not the wanted criminal!”

“But you want to keep your job. Merlin and I will stay out of sight of guards, but if for some reason he's caught, and you're seen with us, you'll lose your job. Or worse. You said it yourself.”

“Fine.” Percival said. “What do you propose we do?”

Arthur looked around. “There.” He said.

On the stone bridge leading into the kingdom was a man with a cart. He appeared to be selling clothes. “Have you got any money, Percival?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. Good idea, Arthur.” Percival approached the man, looking around for any guards. He returned a few minutes later with a blue shirt, brown trousers, and a tweed herringbone cap. He changed behind a tree, and stuffed his guard uniform in a sack he'd also bought off the man.

“How do I look?” He asked.

“Very un-guard-like.” Arthur said with a smile. I nodded in agreement. He looked like a normal villager. “Okay. Can we go in now?” Arthur asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

Percival grinned. “Lead the way.” He said.

We started across the bridge. Just before the gates, I noticed a wanted poster on the wall. I snatched it up, crumpled it into a ball, and stuffed it down Percival's shirt. He glared at me, dug his hand down his shirt to retrieve the ball, and threw it at my face.

“Ow! I think you blinded me, you prat.” I said, holding my eye as Percival guffawed hysterically. I shoved him, and he shoved me back, and we were fighting yet again.

“Come on, boys!” Arthur called. We stopped fighting immediately. I elbowed Percival, and he did the same to me, and then we followed Arthur through the gates and into the city.

Arthur stared in awe at the buildings, and people, and carts. He stumbled into people, and his hair was getting trampled. Percival and I rushed over and started to gather the hair off the ground.

“We gotta do something about this stuff, Sunshine,” I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw four little girls sitting on the side of a fountain. When I looked over, I saw that they were braiding each other's hair. I whistled to get their attention, and then held up the bundle of hair in my arms. They stared, wide eyed, at the hair, and then scampered over. They agreed to braid it for Arthur.

“You have a lot of hair, mister,” said the youngest girl when they were finished. “But it's very pretty.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said, smiling, and the girls waved good-bye.

“You hungry?” I asked Arthur. He eyed me tentatively.

“You don't know of _another_ tavern full of ruffians, do you?” He asked. I laughed, and he joined in.

We bought two mince pies at a street vendor. Arthur was about halfway through when he caught sight of the villagers drawing with chalk on the flagstones in the town square. “Look, Merlin!” he said, leaping up and hurrying over to ask a villager where he could get some chalk.

In two hours he had covered half of the town square in a perfect depiction of Camelot's flag, a golden dragon emblazoned on a scarlet background. When he was done, I stared, awestruck. I had no idea he was so talented. Percival nudged me and raised his eyebrows.

“Got a thing for Arthur, Emrys?” he whispered.

“Shut up,” I said. “Of course not.” I gave him a shove, and then approached Arthur, leaving Percival to snicker behind my back. That guard really was a snarky son of a bitch.

“Whoa, how did you learn to draw like that?” I asked when I could do more with my mouth than gape at Arthur. He shrugged.

“When you're stuck in a tower all your life, you find ways to keep yourself busy.”

I remembered waking up in his tower, and all of the paintings on the walls. “Wait, _you_ painted all those things on your wall?” Arthur grinned and nodded. Then he jumped up.

“Do you hear music?” he asked, turning in the direction of the sound. “They're dancing!” he exclaimed. I followed his gaze, and saw the villagers dancing in the street, with several musicians off to the side of the road. “Come on! Let's go join them!” Arthur said, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the dancers. I tried to tell him I didn't dance, but he wasn't listening, and Percival grinned and gave me a push towards Arthur. It was difficult not to be excited around him. His glee was contagious; his constant grin just lit up his face, making him glow even without the Solus Arthurius spell. I found my heart beating quick as I watched him dance with the townspeople, and wondered what was happening to me.

I didn't have time to figure it out, though, because one of the women grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the dance. My protestations fell on deaf ears, so I fell into step with them. I tried to remember the steps I learned as a child, and found it wasn't hard to recall. After a few switches of partner, and getting caught up in the dance, Arthur and I locked eyes and attempted to take each others hand. Just before we touched, other people claimed us as their partners. Arthur and I smiled and shrugged at each other, and continued dancing. After a few minutes, we were finally able to get close enough to take one another's hand, but just as we did, the music ended. We stared at each other for a moment as the other dancers began to clap. Then we glanced away awkwardly and joined in the applause. Arthur snuck a glance at me and smiled that radiant smile. My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled a little back.

We bought two cupcakes at a street vendor. “Arthur!” Percival hissed. “The guards.” He nodded in the direction of two knights coming toward us. We ducked behind one of the buildings and grinned at each other. After the guards passed, we sat down on a bench to enjoy the pastries.

Just as we finished, somebody shouted, “To the boats! We'll be starting soon.”

“The lanterns?” Arthur asked. Percy and I nodded.

“The lanterns,” I said, and Arthur smiled.

Arthur, Percival and I walked out to the dock, where I rented one of the rowboats so that we could watch the floating lights out on the lake beside the kingdom. Arthur and I climbed into one of the boats and Percival handed us two lanterns.

“You coming?” I asked.

Percival shook his head. “No. I'll let you two have some time alone.” He winked at us. “Besides, I should probably go tell the guard I didn't find you.”

He turned to leave. “Percy?” I said. “Can I call you Percy? I'm gonna call you Percy. Anyway, thanks. For not arresting me.”

“There's always tomorrow, Emrys. Have fun, Arthur.” He waved and walked back up the dock.

I rowed the boat out to the middle of the lake where we would have a good view of the lights, especially the first one that came from the castle.

We waited in silence for the sun to set completely behind the horizon. Arthur ran his fingers through the water and watched the ripples they created. I watched him, looking away hastily every time he looked up. He seemed to grow more beautiful every time I looked at him lately.

“So,” Arthur said. “Can you tell me about this lost prince?”

“I don't know the full story, but I guess when the king and queen's son was only a few days old, someone snuck into the castle and stole him away in the night. The kingdom searched for him high and low, near and far, but never found the baby or his kidnapper. So every year the king and queen set a lantern out into the night sky, and all of the kingdom's inhabitants follow suit, in the hopes that, one day, the lanterns will guide the boy home.”

“That's a very sad story, isn't it?” Arthur said.

“It is. Personally, I hope the boy is found one day.”

“So do I.” We fell silent as the sun slipped behind the castle, and darkness began to fall. Arthur stared back down at the water.

Finally, Arthur saw the reflection of the first lantern, the lantern from the king and queen's chambers. He looked up at the sky excitedly. The solitary lantern soared slowly through the sky. As we watched, more lanterns from the town below gradually joined the first. Arthur watched them, his face all aglow. His blue eyes were wide and clear, his mouth slightly agape.

“They're beautiful.” Arthur murmured. I smiled, and lit the two lanterns at my side.

“Would you like to help the lost prince find his way home, Sunshine?” I asked gently. Arthur tore his eyes away from the glowing sky and looked at me. He smiled back and nodded. I handed him one of the lanterns, and we let the lights go at the same time. We watched them join the other millions of lanterns filling the sky. Arthur stared at the sky in rapture, and I watched him with just as much awe. I couldn't catch my breath at the beauty of him. It was then that my heart first whispered, _I love him_. I smiled, because it was true. I did love him. Watching him as he watched the sky, I saw that he was so beautiful, so handsome. His long blond hair and his big blue eyes and his ability to get excited over little things, like chalk and music and lanterns. I loved him for his love of life, his indestructible joy, his ability to charm the pants off anybody, even a group of tough thugs in a tavern, even a buff, workaholic castle guard, even a cocky, thieving sorcerer. He was so special, and in that moment I wanted him to know it.

He looked at me then, as if he'd heard the thoughts that were making my heart swell. His expression was soft, open, happy. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

“Merlin,” he said. “I have something for you.” He turned and pulled out the satchel, and then looked at me, worrying his lip again. “I should have given it to you before, but I was scared.”

 _Scared of what?_ I wanted to ask, but instead I asked, “And now?”

“Now...Now I'm not so scared anymore.” He said, still chewing on his lip. I smiled kindly at him, and he smiled once more back. I took the satchel and placed it down between us.

“Arthur, I...I,” I began, but I couldn't get the words out. Instead I leaned forward as the sky slowly grew darker and darker, the lanterns flying slowly out of sight or growing dimmer. I suddenly longed to touch those full, rose lips with my own. It wasn't about getting the crown back anymore, and looking back, I realized it hadn't been about that for awhile.

Arthur gasped almost inaudibly as he watched me, leaning forward, too, expectant. A split second before our lips met, I caught sight of movement on the far shore, near the edge of the woods. Lancelot and Gwaine stood by the water, holding torches, and no longer in chains. I wondered how they'd escaped. They stood on shore just long enough to be sure I'd seen them. Lance extended a hand toward me, beckoning.

“Uh... Merlin?” Arthur said.

“Yeah?” I replied, distractedly, still watching as the boys disappeared back into the forest.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Sure. I just need to check on something.” I said, picking up the oars and beginning to row toward the shore.

We reached the edge of the trees, and I hopped out of the boat, throwing the satchel over my shoulder. I turned back to Arthur. “I won't be long,” I said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to assure him. “I promise.”

“Okay...” Arthur said, confused.

I looked at him a moment longer, and then turned and walked along the shore. After a few minutes of walking, I came face to face with the boys. Gwaine was tossing a knife at a tree and Lance was walking back and forth in a boat that was beached onshore.

I laughed nervously. “Hey, mates. I've been looking high and low for you. Too bad we got separated. Is that a new alcohol you're trying, Gwainey? It _really_ brings out your eyes. Hey, Lance! Long time no see. Missed ya like the dickens. How are you boys?”

Gwaine glared at me, and Lance stopped pacing in the boat. “Cut the bullshit, Emrys,” Gwaine said. We know where you've been.” Lancelot climbed out of the boat and the two strode toward me.

“Are you calling me a liar?” I asked. “And here I am, having travelled all this way through thug-infested taverns and literally _thousands_ of castle guards chasing after me, just to return your spoils to you.” I said, tossing the satchel toward them. It landed on the ground in front of them. Lance looked down at it, and then back up at me.

“There. That's what you wanted. That'll make up for everything, won't it?” I asked. They continued to approach me.

“We've been offered something much more valuable than a crown.” Lance said.

“Well,” I said, chuckling a bit. “You won't be needing me anymore then. See ya around.” I turned around, but Lance blocked my path.

“We want the boy.” He said. My eyes widened, and I forgot to act suave.

“Wh—What?” I asked. I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and everything went black again.

 

 

While I was out, Arthur sat in the boat waiting for me to reappear. A fog had settled around the shore. After a few moments, a silhouette appeared in the fog before Arthur. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

“Oh, thank goodness. I... I was beginning to think you'd taken the satchel and ran away.” he said. The figure didn't answer, and after a few moments, Arthur saw that there were actually two men, neither of whom being me.

Gwaine grinned. “He did.”

“What?” Arthur asked, his heart stopping.

“See for yourself.” Lance said, pointing out into the lake. Arthur followed his gaze, and saw a boat sailing back towards the castle. The figure at the wheel was me.

“But....why would he leave?” Arthur murmured to himself.

“It was a fair trade.” Gwaine said. “He got the crown. And we got the boy with the long, magical hair.”

Arthur's eyes widened. “But...” The boys stepped forward, Lance unfolding a bag.

“No...no, please!” Arthur said. He turned and ran along the shore. He ran around a group of trees and snagged the end of his braided hair on a fallen log. As he pulled at it frantically, he heard two thuds in the distance.

“Arthur!” came Aunt Morgana's shrill voice.

“Aunt Morgana!” he freed his hair and rushed towards the voice. Aunt Morgana stood between the unconscious bodies of the men lying on the grass, holding a candlestick aloft and panting.

“Aunt!” Arthur said again, running into her arms.

“Oh, my dear, are you all right? Did these men hurt you?” she asked.

“No, Aunt. I'm fine. How did you find me?”

“I was worried something like this would happen. So I followed you to be sure no harm would come to you.” Morgana replied, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Arthur's eyes. “Come, darling. Let's go home. Hurry, before they wake up!” She turned and hurried off into the forest, but Arthur lingered. He looked across the lake where the last of the lanterns were floating lazily. He could just see the boat docked offshore on the other side of the water, but could no longer see if I was still in the boat. His heart ached.

“Arthur, my dear.” Morgana said gently. Arthur turned slowly to face her. She set down her lamp and extended her arms out to the boy. “Come.”

Tears filled Arthur's eyes, and he rushed into Morgana's arms. “You were right, Aunt,” he gasped, the tears falling thickly down his cheeks. “You were right about everything. He never loved me.”

“There, there, my darling,” Morgana murmured. “It's all over now. Let us return home.”

“Okay.” Arthur said. Morgana pulled away and took his hand, and they walked back through the forest together.

 

 

“Halt!”

“Huh?” I opened my eyes, and blinked a bit when my vision was blurry and spinning. As the world settled, I looked around me. I was tied to the mast of a boat, the satchel around my shoulder. The vessel was bumping lazily against a dock, and on the dock above me were several soldiers brandishing swords.

“You're under arrest, Albion Emrys, for the theft of the crown belonging to the lost prince.” One of the guards said.

“Dammit.” I muttered, struggling with the ropes. My eyes glowed gold, and the ropes fell away just as the soldiers descended upon the boat and clamped chains around my wrists. “Dammit,” I said again, and suddenly remembered Arthur. “No. Arthur!” I shouted into the night.

“Shut up.”

“You don't understand. He's in danger. Arthur! Arthur!”

They dragged me toward the dungeons. Percival stood guard outside the building. “Percy! Percy, please. Arthur's in danger.”

Percival's eyes widened slightly, but he gave no more indication than that that he understood me. I prayed he would go find the boy for me. I could be put to death calmly, so long as I could die knowing Arthur was safe. The gods alone knew what Gwaine and Lancelot would have in store for Arthur if they found him. As the guards forced me into the building, I glanced back at the doorway, and exhaled with relief; Percival had left his post.

I stayed up the remainder of the night, pacing in my cell and running my hands through my hair. I couldn't sleep; I was too worried about Arthur. I started chewing on my lip, the way that boy did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

At daybreak, the guards came to my cell. Percival was not among them. “Let's go, Emrys.” one of them said. He was a young looking man with curly black hair and green eyes.

“...Where are we going?” I asked. They did not respond, but looked at me grimly. I gulped.

“Right.” I said. “My execution.” I sighed. “Well, lead the way.”

They chained my wrists and guided me through the dungeon.

“In case you were wondering, my real name's Merlin.” Fuck the cool pseudonym; I had nothing left to lose.

The men didn't answer. “Not a very talkative lot, are you?” I asked. Still no response.

We passed a cell on the right, and Gwaine and Lancelot were in it. Fury welling up within me, I pulled away from the guards and grabbed Gwaine by his collar. “Where is he?” I shouted. “Answer me!”

“We don't know,” Gwaine gasped. I shook him as the guards tried to pull me back.

“Wrong answer, asshole. How did you know about him, Gwaine?”

“The black-haired, evil chick told us!”

I released him, bile rising in my throat as the guards grabbed me and pulled me gruffly away. Arthur's aunt had sold him out, had been willing to give him over to thieves. “No! You don't understand! My.... The boy! He's in danger! Please!” The guards ignored me, and continued to shove me toward the exit. After a few more seconds, I stopped struggling and dropped my head, thinking it was over. I'd let Arthur down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a face in the window of a side door. I looked up, jaw dropping.

“ _Boris?_ ” I whispered. The man grinned and pressed a finger to his lips. I smiled a little in return, finally feeling a little hopeful.

The exit doors to the dungeons suddenly closed. The guards exchanged confused glances. The younger one tried to open the door, but it was locked. He hammered on the door with his fists.

“Is this some kind of joke?” He shouted. “Open these doors!”

“What's the password?” Oskar asked from the other side. My smile widened at his voice.

“Open, I said!”

“Wrong.”

“This is treason!”

“Not even close.”

“Hey!” The guards and I turned and saw the thug who wrote poetry. “Your jobs are done,/ We need that chained one,/ Let's have some fun.” He recited dramatically. The soldiers drew their swords and ran at him. A door on each side of the chamber opened, and an arm holding a candlestick swung out of both doorways, knocking both men out just before they reached Mr. Poet-Thug.

“Not a bad rhyme.” I told Mr. Poet-Thug.

“Thanks.” he said.

Boris and Mr. Flower-Presser came out of the side doors, candlesticks at their sides. “Come on, Albino. We have to go now.” Boris said. I followed him hurriedly down the side hallway, and into a bright courtyard. Near the doorway stood Percival in the shirt and trousers from yesterday. He was leading a white horse behind him.

“Get on. You haven't much time,” he said.

“Percy? Did you bring Boris and the others here?” I asked. He smiled a bit and nodded.

“I'm really going to lose my job for this,” he said casually as I mounted the horse.

“Thank you,” I said genuinely. Percival shrugged.

“No, really, thank you, Percy. You know, I think this whole time we've just been misunderstanding each...” I trailed off at the irritated look on his face.

“Emrys!”

I jolted, and looked over at the open doorway. “Yeah, you're right; I should get going.”

“Good luck,” Percival said, slapping the horse in the rear. As I took off through the courtyard, he shouted after me, “And stop calling me Percy!”

I turned back to look at him. “Not a chance, Percy!” I responded. It could have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but I think I actually saw him laugh in response as the horse galloped out of the courtyard and onto the crowded village street. I spurred it to go ever faster.

We soared through the village, over the stone bridge, and into the forest.

 

 

While I was being led to my death, and subsequently helped to escape, Arthur and Morgana returned to the tower. Morgana helped him unbraid his hair. She untangled the last of it, and said, “There. Now it's all over.” She stood up and walked towards the door. “I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, dear. Your favorite.”

Arthur didn't answer. He held the tiny Camelot flag I had bought for him in the city. Morgana watched him for a moment. “I tried to tell you, Arthur. I tried to warn you about the cruelty of the world. But you wouldn't listen.” She said, and then turned and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Arthur said nothing. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed. He felt like crying, but he had wept as much as he could. He suddenly felt very exhausted, like the adventure of the past few days had sapped him of all his energy. It was a terrible feeling, to be sad and tired at once, and Arthur didn't like feeling that way. He held the tiny fabric above him and stared at it. He sighed and pulled it away from his face, thinking he'd slip it into his keepsake box and not look at it again for a long, long time.

But when he pulled it away, he noticed something odd. On the ceiling rested his collage of eighteen years' worth of paintings, just as it always had. But now it was as if Arthur was looking at it with new eyes. It took him a couple seconds to notice it, but when he did, he suddenly saw it everywhere, all over the walls, the ceiling, the book shelf, the door. Everywhere the paintings were, it followed. In the space between paintings, and sometimes a part of the picture itself, Arthur saw the oddest thing: a dragon, very similar to the dragon on the flag. He felt like he had seen it before, long ago. He grabbed his book of knights off the shelf and flipped through the pages, searching. There were many stories of knights battling monsters and dragons in the book; it was how Arthur had known what the beast was that was emblazoned on Camelot's scarlet flag. But, no: none of the illustrations in the storybook were identical to the dragon on the flag, the dragon suddenly all over the walls of the tower.

Suddenly, Arthur was struck with what must have been a very distant memory. He was lying in a bed when he was very small. Something shining and golden spun above him, and in his mind's eye he saw that it was the very same dragon image. Behind the mobile were two figures. They were fuzzy, and though Arthur tried his best to focus, he could not make out there faces. But he could feel their love stretching out to him across the years, like lights floating in the distant horizon. These had to be his parents. And, as he held the memory in his mind, he noticed something more: both the man and the woman wore something on top of their heads. What Arthur could see of the man's headpiece was very similar to the thing I had had in my satchel: a crown.

Arthur opened his book again and found the page with the man wearing the crown, the caption calling him a king. _King!_ So the other figure must have been a queen! And they were his parents. His parents weren't dead; they were the king and queen of the land, and Arthur was--

“The lost prince.”

But what about Aunt Morgana? Had she really lied to him all this time? Was she keeping him here with her so that his hair could renew her magical powers? It hurt to think of her that way, but there was no other explanation. And... was _she_ the one who had tried to kidnap him as an infant, had tried to cut his hair? And when she realized it lost its power when cut.... She _did_ end up taking him away from his mother and father, the king and queen of Camelot.

He was petrified of what this might mean, but he could not waste anymore time. His parents had been waiting for him is whole life, and he was going to get the hell out of this tower, and this time, it would be for good.

He walked down the stairs slowly, hesitantly. When he reached the foot of the steps he said, very quietly, “I'm the lost prince.”

“You're mumbling, my dear.”

“I'm the lost prince.” he said louder. Morgana stopped stirring the pot on the hearth, and turned to look at him, wide eyed and pale. “Did I mumble, Aunt? And are you even my aunt? You have been lying to me my entire life!” His voice grew louder and more hysterical as he continued to speak.

“Now, Arthur, I can explain.”

“Answer my question, Morgana!”

“All right! You want the truth? Do you think you can handle it? Very well. I am not your aunt. I am your sister.”

“My... _what?_ ”

“Half-sister, actually. It was before your parents married. My mother left our father to raise me on her own. She taught me all of the magic she knew, but I wanted more. She often told me the legend of the Solus Arthurius, a flower made from a drop of sunlight, that had the power to give magic to anyone who said a spell over it. But the magic didn't last forever. Soon I was returning to the flower every few months, but that no good mother of yours, the queen, wanted it for herself. She was ill, and our father believed the plant could cure her. So he took the entire plant. You were born of the magic instilled in that flower. That's why your hair has magic.

“I was growing weak without the flower, so I snuck into your nursery. I only intended to cut your hair, but as I have told you it loses its magic when cut, so I had no choice but to steal you away.

“And now here we are. And here we'll stay.”

“No, Morgana. I'm leaving.” Arthur said.

“Where? To the boy? He's not going to be there when you get there.”

Arthur's stomach plummeted. “What have you done to him? Answer me, Morgana!”

“The sorcerer is to be beheaded.”

“No.” _God no_ , Arthur thought.

“Yes. Everything is all right. This is the way it should be.” Morgana crooned, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

“ _No_.” Arthur said firmly, grabbing her wrist. “You were wrong about everything, Morgana. You were wrong about the world, about Merlin, and me. I will never let you use my hair for your selfish means ever again! Do you hear me, Morgana?”

She ripped her hand from Arthur's grip. “So be it.” She said, staring haughtily at him. “You want me to be the bad guy? Now I'm the bad guy.” She lifted her hands and said a spell, and Arthur's arms were bound to his sides. He struggled.

“No! Let me go, Morgana!”

Morgana ignored him, and sent him flying across the room. He slammed into the mirror, which fell and shattered, sending shards everywhere. Arthur watched her and shouted at her until she sealed his mouth by magic. Her powers were quickly slipping, however, but she hardly noticed. She gagged Arthur with a handkerchief when the spell broke, and quickly bound his wrists and ankles before they came free.

It was at that moment that I reached the tower. “Arthur!” I shouted desperately, praying he'd be there. “Arthur, let down your hair! Please!”

Morgana gasped and Arthur's eyes filled with tears. He was relieved to hear my voice, and terrified of what might happen next.

“Arthur?” I called again, fear pooling in the pit of my stomach.

Morgana bent down and picked up some of the hair off the ground. Arthur tried to protest, but Morgana ignored him. She threaded the hair through the pulley and sent it flying down to the ground. She turned to Arthur and pulled part of her cloak away from her body, revealing a shining dagger on her waist. Arthur's eyes widened, and she smiled viciously.

“Not one word,” she hissed, and slipped into the shadows near the window.

As soon as the hair fell I breathed a sigh of relief and began climbing up the tower. I called Arthur's name the moment I reached the window. The room looked like a fight had taken place, with shards of broken glass strewn about the floor. When I spotted Arthur, bound and gagged in the corner, I realized it was a trap. Arthur let out a muffled scream, looking over my shoulder at something. I gasped and turned around. Morgana stood there, and the moment I was facing her, she stabbed me in the abdomen with her knife. Arthur tried to scream once more, and began struggling with the ropes. Gasping for breath, I fell to the floor. My torso was on fire with pain, and the blood was draining from the wound quickly. Morgana stepped over my body and smiled down at me.

“A blade forged in a dragon's breath,” she said. “Even a powerful sorcerer like yourself doesn't stand a chance against it. Farewell, Albion Emrys.” She approached Arthur. “And now, Arthur. We're going away, where no one will be able to find us again.” She tried to drag him along, but he resisted her, pulling towards me with as much force as she was pulling him in the opposite direction. “Come on, Arthur,” she said, pulling harder. “Stop fighting already!” He pulled hard, and she let go with surprise. His gag became dislodged as he fell.

“ _No_. I will _never_ stop fighting you. I will _never_ stop trying escape from you. But if you just let me heal him, I will go with you, and do whatever you say. Just please. Let me make him better. I'm begging you, Morgana.” He pleaded.

“No, Arthur,” I gasped. “Don't do this, please. Not for me.” The pain in my side was growing stronger now, and my vision was starting to blur.

Arthur didn't look at me, but continued to bargain with Morgana. “I won't run away. I won't disobey you, if you will just let me heal him this once. And then you can use my hair as often as you want, and I will stay with you for the rest of my life. _Please_ , Morgana.”

Morgana watched him for awhile. “Fine.” She said finally. She walked over to me, conjured a pair of chains, and bound me to the bed post. “Just in case you try to follow us.” she said. I coughed in response, clutching my wound. With a flick of her hand, Arthur's ropes fell away and he threw himself at me.

“Merlin, I'm so sorry. I didn't want things to be like this.” He whispered, tears in his eyes, resting his hand against my cheek.

“No, don't apologize, my love,” I gasped, reaching up with my free hand to wipe away his tears. He smiled a little at me.

“I love you, too, Merlin.”

“Get a move on, Arthur.” Morgana said from across the room. I dropped my gaze to the floor, and suddenly had an idea.

“Please don't do this, Arthur. I'm not worth your freedom. I'm not worth your life.”

“Merlin, I can't let you die.” Arthur gasped.

“I'm _waiting_ , Arthur.”

“Oh shove it, witch.” Arthur snapped.

“I've had a bad influence on you, I see.” I said, trying to smile a little bit. He smiled back, and placed a bit of his hair over my wound. “Arthur, wait.” I brought my hand up to cradle his face, and he shut his eyes and leaned into it. I left it there for him for a moment, and then gathered his hair in that hand, leaned forward, and cut it off with a long shard of broken mirror with my other hand.

Arthur's eyes widened, and he grabbed at his hair as it slowly turned a dull blond. “Merlin, what have you done?” he said fearfully.

An inhuman scream came from Morgana. “No! Not the hair! Not my power!” She picked up the slowly darkening locks, becoming increasingly frantic. She spun around, backed away from us, and stumbled over some of it.

“Morgana, stop!” Arthur cried, but it was too late. The witch tripped over the hair and fell backwards out of the window. And then everything was silent. Arthur and I stared at the open window for a few moments in shock. Then I gasped at a new sharp pain in my wound, and we remembered that I was dying.

“Merlin.” Arthur murmured, placing his hand gently over the wound. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his hair.

“Arthur...”

“ _Solus Arthurius, fill me with your light--_ ”

“Arthur, stop. Look at me, sweetheart.” Arthur stopped and looked into my eyes. Gods, how beautiful are his eyes. How perfect and beautiful and wonderful he is. “I love you, Arthur.” I murmured weakly. The light was growing dim, and I could barely see him anymore.

A tear fell on my cheek, and then another. He pressed my hand to his heart. “I love you, too, Merlin.” I smiled a bit, shut my eyes, and drifted away.

 

 

Arthur held me gently. He rested his palm against my cheek, his heart pulsing with the pain of loss. His throat swelled with grief, and he bowed his head, clutching me to him tightly, and began to sob. Through his tears, he murmured, “ _Solus Arthurius, fill me with your light. Grant me the power of magic and might_. Please, _please_ , heal him. Bring him back to me.”

More tears dripped onto my face. Slowly, a dim glow began to shine from Arthur's chest. He didn't notice it at first. It began to glow brighter and brighter, and extend outwards from his heart. It moved from his body to mine, and burrowed into the wound on my side. At first Arthur was afraid; he couldn't tell if the light was helping or hurting me. The glow expanded until it filled the room with a bright blinding light, all connected to Arthur's body, to his soul. It was then that Arthur began to realize that his hair had merely been a channel for the light. The true magic of the flower that had given him this power extended from within. He had developed under the influence of the loving light; it was as much a part of him as his soul was. He watched the magic of the sun flower do its work, murmuring the incantation over and over again to help it along.

Then, slowly, the light dissipated. It returned to its home inside Arthur's chest, and the wound was healed.

Arthur looked down at my still, lifeless body. “Merlin?” he murmured.

I heard him. I thought I was dead, but now I was hearing Arthur's voice. Did that mean he was dead, too? Had he killed himself?

“I swear to the Gods, Sunshine, if you're dead of a broken heart, I'm going to strangle you.” I said, opening my eyes. Arthur started to laugh, softly at first, and then louder and stronger until he couldn't stop laughing, tears of joy and mirth replacing the ones of sorrow in his eyes.

“Merlin, you cabbagehead. You're alive. I'm alive. We're both alive.” he said. His smile was the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen, and he threw himself into my arms, holding me around the neck. I clung to him tightly, tears prickling at my own eyes. Then Arthur pulled away, and looked at me fondly. He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the touch, and kissed him back.

“And now, you handsome clotpole, what do you say we get you home? I haven't completed my end of the deal yet.” I said when our lips parted. Arthur grinned at me and helped me up. I freed myself from the chains with magic, and we set off.

 

 

We stood on the balcony of the castle, looking out at the kingdom below. One of the guards had gone to fetch the king and queen, after Arthur had talked him out of arresting me first.

“What if they don't like me?” Arthur asked.

“They're your parents. Of course they'll like you.” I told him.

“What if I'm not all they dreamed their son would be? I mean, clearly I'm....” he trailed off, gesturing between us.

I smiled fondly at him, and put my arm around him. “You worry too much, Sunshine.” I leaned in and kissed him. When we parted, we saw figures by the door. The king and queen were watching us. Arthur blushed, and moved forward. The king and queen followed suit. The queen reached Arthur first, and looked into his eyes for a long time. She glanced momentarily at me, and then threw her arms around her son. Arthur hugged her back tightly. Then the king joined them. I watched the small family reunite, and then Queen Igraine looked up at me once more. She smiled, and extended a hand to me. I smiled back, stepped forward, and took it. She pulled me into the hug.

 

 

**Epilogue**

I gave up stealing, but not magic. It's hard to give up a part of you that has been with you since infancy, as Arthur and his former glowing hair can attest to. But I used it now for less selfish reasons: healing ailments, reversing droughts, playing pranks on Percy, for instance.

Boris played piano at Arthur's and my wedding, and Mr. Poetry-Thug recited what became one of his most celebrated compositions, 'An Oad tu Luv' (despite wanting to write poetry, it turns out he hadn't been to school since he was eight). Many of the other thugs pursued their dreams at Arthur's urging, as well.

Percival _did_ lose his job, but don't worry. He only lost it because he was promoted to _head_ of the royal guard. He actually prefers a candlestick to a sword, now, but most of the other guards don't agree.

And Arthur and I married a year later. Despite Arthur's worries, his parents were very supportive. I was adopted into the family even before we were engaged. I still take his crown now and again, but that boy's observation skills are uncanny; I can't go two steps before he's calling me back to return his crown.

And that's it. That's the end. Well, not the _actual_ end. That would be morbid. We're all still alive, so I guess that's why fairy tales all end the same. _And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
